This invention relates to combinations for sealing about rods traversing longitudinally through the combination. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination for sealing between a longitudinally movable piston rod traversing concentrically interiorly within a cap ring on a hydraulic cylinder assembly or the like; such as used with hydraulic elevators.